


Como Oz ninguno

by Lightning_kal



Category: Dorothy Must Die Series - Danielle Paige
Genre: Al final de la guerra, Dorothy Gale muerta, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: No era débil, había crecido tanto desde su llegada a Oz que no podía reconocerse a sí misma. Su corazón se había endurecido hasta cierto punto, ahora podía distinguir y diferenciar quien era digno de su cariño y lealtad, difícilmente era engañada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Dorothy Must Die” no me pertenece solo use la idea para inspirarme y escribir este fic, todos sus derechos son de Danielle Paige y antes de ella de L. Frank Baum creador original del “Mago de Oz”.  
> Agradezco a mi Beta, Nevermoree, gracias por el apoyo, por su paciencia y por corregir mis intentos de escritura.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> xxx

...

Nox y la orden le habían mentido. Nunca creyeron que podría hacerle frente a Dorothy como una rival, solo la utilizaron como un sebo, una mera carnada, la distracción perfecta mientras ellos actuaban, la misma Gale se lo había dicho. Pero no dolía tanto como debería, al menos no la parte que los involucraba a ellos o a las mentiras, lo que más lastimaba a Amy era el haberles creído tan fácilmente, ¿Cómo después de todas las decepciones que había vivido aún se daba el lujo de creer en las personas de ese modo?

Pero todo cambio.

No era débil, había crecido tanto desde su llegada a Oz que no podía reconocerse a sí misma. Su corazón se había endurecido hasta cierto punto, ahora podía distinguir y diferenciar quien era digno de su cariño y lealtad, difícilmente era engañada.

Después del asalto al palacio de Esmeralda había entrenado personalmente con Ozma, al igual que Dorothy hizo una vez, pero había una gran diferencia entre ambas. Amy se había prometido a sí misma, a su corazón y a su alma que nunca lastimaría a nadie que no lo mereciera, que siempre pelearía por todo aquel que la necesitara y que jamás traicionaría a Ozma, ella había estado a su lado desde el primer momento en que llegó a esta extrañan tierra, fue la primera persona que conoció y se había convertido en su único sostén para no rendirse. No podía comprender como alguien podía concebir la idea de lastimarla.

Ozma era un ser tan dulce, carente de maldad, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás esa era la razón por la que tantos se habían aprovechado de ella. Ella fue su único aliado cuando todo se fue al diablo. Cuando cazó al León y le arrebató el valor, juntas habían robado el cerebro del Espantapájaros y fue gracias a ella que no se perdió a sí misma en el vacío tras asesinar a Dorothy, tal como todos creían que pasaría.

Amy también lo creyó. Cada paso que daba era como estar siguiendo el camino de Dorothy, un camino de baldosas amarillas manchado de la sangre. Pero no fue así, Ozma siempre había estado a su lado, sosteniéndola.

Por eso el día en que Ozma tomó nuevamente su trono ante un Oz libre, avanzó hacia ella, bajo la mirada atenta de todos aquellos que aun recordaban que fue una mujer de su mundo, de Kansas, la que había lastimado tanto aquellas tierras.

—Mi nombre es Amy Gumm —habló con voz fuerte y clara, tal como le había enseñado Glamora, mientras se arrodillaba a los pies del trono— Sé que muchos de ustedes temen que lo sucedido con Dorothy se repita conmigo, es por eso que he de hacer este juramento frente a todos.

Amy suspiro hondamente antes de mirar a Ozma a los ojos y recibir una de esas sonrisas que le robaban el aliento. Gumm le devolvió el gesto con nerviosismo, no todos los días hacías una declaración de amor ante todo un reino.

...


End file.
